Birds of a feather Crow hogan love story
by Eedy
Summary: Crow has found the girl of his dreams rated M for saftey for future
1. chapter 1

Hey guys I did do a Crow Hogan fanfic years ago but after reading through it I decided to get rid of it a rewrite/change quite a few things hope you guys enjoy it will try and do a chapter every few days too a week if possible.

Character Profile:

Sakura Sonsaku aka Saki or Sonny

Hair: Blonde long to shoulder blades

Eyes: Blue

Other: 4 markers: two small markers under each eye, one down left check, one down right eye to right cheek

Height: Short

Chapter One

Once again another hot summer night and another late night at Kaiba Corp and the only sound in the building was the sounds of drilling, wielding and metal clashing together.

Saki sighed in relief looking at the finished project in front of her,

'finally the last project finished and now to enjoy a 2 week vacation' she thought to herself

Saki took a glance at the clock on the wall, it was 2am she had been in her workshop at Kaiba Corp for a while 24 without any sleep and only a few 5-10 breaks here and there throughout the day, being the head of department for duel runner creation for private clients of Kaiba Corp takes it toll after away p, she couldn't remember the last time she had a vacation since she started working for Seto Kaiba jr (the 3rd) a year and half ago, after Kaiba himself found noticed her talent whilst getting her own duel runner fixed at the garage Saki worked at, at the time.

Saki removed her overalls from over her normal clothes, leaving a note for Mike that the clients runner was complete and that she would see her co-worker in two weeks, shut out the lights and locked up and head for the employee garage to find her Duel runner.

Walking in the garage she forgot how dark it was since they haven't bothered to fix the lighting down there, squinting her eyes to find her way around she finally came across the outline her her Runner

"There you are my sweet" Saki whispered to herself, putting on her helmet and jacket she revved up her engine and sped down the road.

~Crow POV~

"God thank fuck that shift if finally over" Crow said out loud to himself, graveyard shifts are the worst especially when he only has one day off a week if he is lucky but this time he has hit the jack pot, The jack pot of a two week paid holiday that is a boy did he need.

As Crow handed over the last of the delivery checklist to the boss he gave him a wicked smile followed by simple two finger salute

"See ya boss don't miss me too much will ya" Crow smirked

"Haha I'll try not to son, sure will be quite without you around here"his boss returned his smirk with one of his own

Crow headed out the door and job on his Duel runner that was parked right outside as he placed his helmet on his head he saw in nearly a flash another Duel runner speed past, he recognised it as it was one he has seen most night after work always going in the same direction p, on the rare occasion he has seen it in the early hours of the morning on the way to work, and every time it drives past his workplace

' I wonder where they work must be close by' Crow thought to himself

Revving up his runner he sped down the road in attempts to catch the runner, fortunately Yuesi had recently updated the engine sod knows what he did but his runner has been picking up greater speed and running more smoothly since, after a minute Crow managed to catch up to the other runner, flashing his headlights challenging them to a Duel he waited in anticipation.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Saki POV

"Incoming Duel challenge" the robotic voice announced on Sakis Duel runner, Saki glanced at the screen in front of her and quickly hit decline.

' it's to late to Duel' Saki thought to herself as she continued to drive down the main road.

Crow POV

'Duel declined' crow sighed when the voice spoke

'Man I was hoping they would accept would been fun'

Crow decided to speed up down the road so he could pull up to the side of the other runner, pressing down hard on his accelerator peddle, his runner picked up speed quick and before he knew it he was side by side with the other runner.

Glancing over to the drive, he felt an electric spark shoot though him like he had just been struck by lightning.

'Jesus, breathtaking' crow thought inhaling a deep breath he took into what features he could of the woman driving next to him, her light golden hair was flowing behind her in the wind and her lips were reflecting a glint of light making them look plumb and oh so kissable, Crow had to take a moment to take it all in before he manage to muster up the courage to speak.

"Hey, I'm Crow seen you around this area most nights, how ya doing." Crow said slightly raspy hoping the woman didn't notice

Saki POV

Saki continued to consecrate on the road ahead when in the corner of her eye she noticed the Duel runner that was dragging behind her had some how sneaked up to the side of her, looking at the driver she was knocked back at his grey eyes she could see shining through his helmet and the sharp jaw line for some reason made her stomach flutter. All of a sudden her stomach flutter became ten times worse when he spoke in low raspy voice

Hey, I'm Crow seen you around this area most nights, how ya doing."

Saki took a small gulp and gathered herself before she responded, a few moments when she realised she still hadn't said anything, after heisting on what to say she spoke quickly

"I'm Saki nice to meet you, yeh I've seen you around too who could miss a striking runner like yours, working a graveyard shift I take then crow?"

"Yeh but it's paid off with a some holiday time now" Crow chuckled

Saki felt a shiver go down her back at the sound of Crow's chuckle

"I know the feeling, maybe with us both having time off maybe a date or two who knows" Saki winked through her helmet trying to keep her tone steady.

The air felt thick and the few moments felt like near hours waiting for Crows response

"I like the sound of that maybe it should be tomorrow at 12 and I'll pick you up from yours who knows, I like a woman who it's straightforward and knows what she want" Crows voice was deep and controlled which sent tingles down Saki's spine, feeling the heat rising in her cheeks she took a deep breathe thinking about what to say

"Well maybe I'll just let you take me home tonight so you know where I live" Saki said with to much confidence

Crow chuckled and said nothing for the rest of the drive back to Sakis house, Saki pulled up in front of her garage door and jumped off her runner, removing her helmet she shook her hair about to get ride of the helmet hair, when she looked up she was taken back by the piercing grey eyes looking at her only few steps away from her.

"Wow" Saki whispered to herself hoping that crow didn't hear

"Well you don't live far away from me" crow smiled, his smile give saki a small tingle 'what is wrong with me'

"Oh really, where about are you then" saki gave crow a shy smile

"At the plaza" crow took a step forward, he was clearly testing the boundaries Saki blushed, thank god it's dark hoping crow didn't see

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow" saki smiled again, crows face dropped at her words, saki felt a guilt come over her.

"Yeh… see ya tomorrow then" crow rubbed the back of his head and turned walking to his runner

"I can't wait" saki shouted at him, making crow turn around and give her a cheesy grin

"Me neither, sleep well" he hopped on his runner and started to make his way off into the distant, Sakis heart sank she kissed him but why, they had only just met, she never felt like this before after just meeting someone even in previous relationships she never had a strong attachment or attraction to them, it was all new to her.

Next chapter I'm not doing POV it's difficult. Also I felt that this chapter needed a little extra to it. Sorry for the late add been writing a MM (mystic messenger) fanfic and that's why my imagination is at the moment but will try and update as regular as I can


End file.
